Flowers On MY Grave
by lynne0itachi
Summary: Yuni is alone and is happy that way because that way when she dies she is leaving no one behind to morn for her. But in all of five months she gets a friend, a family, and a lover, and a death promise.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone my name is Tiff and I hope you enjoy my story. For those who need to read this I don't work for Naruto own only the main character and that's it! For those who like happy ending this story isn't for you!_

Flowers on My Grave

Chapter 1: Roses and Chocolate

I look around the family store that I have worked in for over ten years. I am only eighteen and I already have a job; taking over the families flower shop. In the corner is my personal garden of only two flowers, two beautiful black roses.

I look around and see all sorts of flowers but none of them appeal to me. I see a ton of colors and shapes. Shiny paper covers the already trimmed flowers at the front in the window. The only one in this lovely place is me and I sit at the front eating chocolate.

I slouch forward reading a book on how to keep roses healthy and in bloom for the longest time. _Ding! _I look up to see who could possibly want to go into this small shop so early in the morning. It was a little boy with black hair that is sort of spiky in the back.

"Hello there may I help you?" I ask the young boy who is looking towards the black roses.

"How much are those?" He points to them and I feel my chocolate want to crawl back up.

I swallow and look at him, "I am sorry but I-…" He turns his black eyes on me and they scream desperation. "Who is it for?"

The boy looks at me and I can see him melt a little. "It's for my big brother, Itachi Uchiha. I heard that flowers make people smile." He blushed a little and turned to face another direction.

I smiled and giggled which deepened his blush. "Well…" I looked over at them and saw the one most bloomed. I walked over and grabbed it. Placing it carefully in purple wrap and trimming off the thorns and snipped the bottom. "I have to know the name of the young man I am giving it to." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

His face light up and he got a big grin before saying, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Well Sasuke take good care of it, black roses are my favorite." I winked and handed it to him. As he reached to pull money out of his pocket I stopped him, "I don't need that."

"But..." He began in a happy but confused voice.

"I said…" I turned away to walk back to my seat at the front. Throwing a smile at him from over my shoulder I said, "That black roses are my favorite the only price worth paying is just a simple smile. Black roses are really priceless to me."

_Ding! _Sasuke ran off waving behind him at me in excitement! After that day about every morning after he would come in and just sit there until it was close to school starting. He would ask to help water flowers and bring me chocolate. One day he asked me something personal, "Why aren't you married? I mean Yuri your really beautiful."

I looked over at the mirror to see a pale girl with thick black hair. She was in all black, her jeans tight; her shirt was tight also with a skull on it. She had on no make up but some eyeliner that was black to. Her arms had purple sleeves that had a hold at the bottom for her thumb. Her eyes were big and black and her lips pink. Her thick eyelashes made here eyes look darker. She was thin and had only a B cup bra size and no ass in her opinion.

I looked back on Sasuke and saw the clock behind him. Letting out a gasp I freaked, "Oh, my Sasuke you'll be late for school!"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "It's the weekend Yuri I have no school today." He searched my face as I tried to remember the day, "My brother is going to train me later today when he gets back. I told mom to tell him I am here if he gets home early."

I smiled at him and then it faded, "Well Sasuke no man wants a sickly wife."

"Sickly you look fine and have a ton of energy to run this store all alone."

Sasuke knew that my mother and father both died because he has asked about them once but I didn't have the heart to tell him of what. "Well Sasuke some illnesses are only sick deep and some are more hidden." I looked at him and saw he didn't get it. I sighed and tried again, "Well my father died as a ninja leaving my mom to take over the flower shop all alone, but one day she got ill. I was only eight so I had to have her sit in the corner and order me around all day. I didn't get to go to school like a normal kid because the family came first. I didn't mind though because I saw my mom hurting and I didn't have many friends." I stopped not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah?" Sasuke wanted me to go on.

"Well when she was younger she was diagnosed with an illness that eats you from the inside out very slowly and painfully. She was young when she had me and died at only thirty years of age. Only about a year after she passed I was only ten then and got used to taking care of everything here, it was found I had the same thing. The illness that my mother had was hereditary and was passed down to her only child and it will be passed down to more if I have children." I got up and walked over to the roses, "Sasuke you remember how I said these where my favorite flowers?"

He looked at me sadly and choked out a weak, "Yes."

I looked over at him and walked over. I held his face up to look into mine, "they are because when my mom died I could have grown anything in here but my moms only black rose. I died with in three days after her. So to help me smile I look over at that black rose that I grew. Sometimes I can still see her over there fusing over the old one saying it was sick or sad." I look over at the flower and let go of Sasuke's face and walk over to it.

_Ding! _Neither I nor Sasuke said anything and then I felt small hands go around me. I froze and felt him hug my tighter and his little body shaking with tears. I heard the choked out sobs and the whimpers. I turned and lifted his head with one hand and hugged him back with another, "Why so sad?"

He wiped away the tears only to have them replaced with fresh ones, "Because when I become a ninja you'll be alone."

I felt myself choke on a sob as I felt the truth he spoke sink in. But I smiled and teased him, "What when you leave to be a ninja you saying you'll forget about me?"

Shaking his head he hugged his head in my stomach and hugged my waist harder. Holding him I looked up to see who walked in and who I was ignoring. He was a taller version of Sasuke. He had longer hair that was in a thin small pony tail at the back. He had it looked like scar under his eyes or that could just be lines but I think it is scars. I pull on Sasuke till he looks up to see the man that is staring at us.

Unlike Sasuke this man had sort of unhappy eyes. He seemed troubled beyond belief. Sasuke gave me one last squeeze before running towards the stranger, "Itachi!" He went to hug the man but ended up getting poked in the forehead. I went to reach for him but he seemed fine so I pulled back. Itachi looked up at me and Sasuke noticed, "This is her! The girl Yuri! You remember she's the one who gave me the black roses and the pretty one who isn't married yet."

I felt myself blush so I let my long bangs fall in half my face. Mostly the feather to the side but now all I want to do is hide, "Well you two can come back anytime you like, my doors always open. Oh and Sasuke thank you again and don't worry I am fine. Itachi and you should go now and train."

_Ding! _I peek through my bangs to see I am once again alone. I flip my bangs back to there regular position. My nose felt stuffy all of a sudden and I felt hat tears fall from my eyes. I went to the front and flipped the open sign to closed and went back to cry. _Why does even a kid notice that I will be alone? _ _Sasuke I am so sorry but I lied… I won't be all right. I just hope you don't come back to see that. _ I turn to see the mirror out side the door.

Now I don't see that girl who is so strong looking. I see a depressed girl who is broken. Her hair hangs in her face and goes to her mid back in layers. She is one the floor hugging her knees. She has black lines running sown her face and her eyes are red instead of the regular black.

I get up and walk towards my reflection and put my hand up to the glass. I see those eyes and everything is hidden in them but bought out of the black darkness I hid them behind. I fell the tears fall and the sobs choke out. I lean over and scream. I stand up and punch the mirror's reflection smashing the glass and sending shards flying everywhere around me. I fall to the ground holding my stomach as pain fells my whole body.

"You're an idiot Yuri you should have just left life here alone and you wouldn't have hurt your self." I lay down in the glass no longer having the strength to keep my body upright.

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well hello everyone I see you have made it to the second part of __Flowers on MY Grave__. Yuri has just started having friends when she also starts going into deep depression. In this chapter she will see more of Itachi! Also if you hate sad stories you will hate this story because it isn't going to get happy._

Chapter 2: Lemons and Fields.

In a dream I had I was being carried out of my darkness by a breeze. It leads me to a field with lemon trees. The wind swirled around me and washed out all my worries. The lemon scented wind blow in my face and felt amazing one the hot day. The sun beating down on me I saw a figure walking towards me. It was a woman in a white dress that went to her knees and showed off her curves. She was smiling but her eyes where so sad as they feel on me. Her face though never let go of the smile and she always walked to me. Off in the distance the closer she got the less I smelled of the lemons but yet I smelled roses.

Before she got in reach of me everything went bright white and I was being shaken. In the back grounds I heard someone yelling my name and talking to someone.

"Hey I think she's coming to… Good thing we got here before…No she doesn't have anyone else to look after…"

_Sasuke? Is that really you? Who else is with you? Did you call an ambulance? What are you doing here and why is it good that I am waking up?_

I lifted my hand to my head while sitting up. I felt gaze around one of my hands and took a blurry look. _Wha..? _I look around and see sparkles on the ground. I rub my eyes and notice its glass. _Broken glass? _I look up to see that the mirror is broken.

A rush of nausea came out of nowhere and I had to turn away and gave two dry heaves before someone started rubbing my back and pulled my hair out of my face. "Don't force it let it come out on its own." The calm deep-ish voice instructed me.

I took one breath and then it all came out. I heard the splat then a gasp. I felt my face grow red and I hide it the best I could with out falling in my puke. I was having an attack. _Now?_ I felt the tears fall and I was being pulled up.

"We need to take her to the hospital! Itachi we can't…"

I heard a shhh and Sasuke feel silent, "thank you but I really need to clean this up." I went to walk forward but my knees buckled and I almost fell to the floor but Itachi caught me. Littler hands grabbed my wrist and I looked down to see Sasuke's worried face.

"You don't look so good. Is this what that illness that hides does?" Sasuke asked while looking back to were I puked.

I looked there to and saw a small pond of blood. It was clomped together thought by my saliva and normal puke things. I nodded and tried walking again. This time I made it farther but no without them both right behind me ready to catch me. "Sasuke you should be home doing homework or something not worrying about an old lady like me." I teased and glanced at him to ease the mood.

"How can I not I walk by and in the window I saw you laying on the floor and I ran home to get Itachi! He was just about to leave and thought I wanted to train..." He looked over at Itachi who seemed concerned in a cop sort of way. "He ran over with me on his back once he found out it was you. WE got here to see the door was still unlocked and you with a cut on your hand on a glass covered floor passed out." His eyes were growing bigger every time he said a word. I thought they would fall out of his head soon before Itachi put a hand on his shoulder.

Itachi looked at me, "You should really get checked out..." He started but I raised my hand to cut him off.

"I already did. They can't save me I will die soon. I glanced over my shoulder at the two. "I am fine now you can go or just hangout but I feel awkward with you just following me. "

Sasuke looked at me like I was nuts, "Are you kidding me. Last time you said that you almost killed yourself!"

He had a point but he got it all wrong I wasn't going to die, unless my illness killed me. I studied Itachi and felt my chest squeeze my breathing got shallow and my face turned hot like I got a fever. I looked away hoping he didn't notice but when I peeked out the corner of my eyes I saw him staring at me and my face grew hotter. "Um are you ok?"

He stared harder and then gave up on what ever he was trying to find. Sasuke stood there looking back and forth between us and I felt bad for not talking to him and acting weird. "Thank you Sasuke for saving me and for caring no one but my sick mother ever cared enough to check on me." I hugged him but had to squat to do it. I felt my body shake with sobs as new tears fell.

After that day Sasuke came by more and more and soon he spent from when he was out of school at my shop. He would come earlier and earlier until he got in trouble with his father. He would sometimes bring his brother and once his mother. About a week after my little 'accident' I had to go to the hospital and the shop was being sold.

I cried every night even in my sleep for days. The nurse walked in and said, "You have guest do you want to see them?"

_Who would want to see me? _"Um sure I would love to see them." I stared at the door as it slowly opened and Sasuke poked his face in. Like me there were tear stains and he ran to me. Sitting in my lap crying and asking why I didn't somehow tell him. I saw Itachi walk in and went for the corner. I pulled Sasuke back and looked him in the face.

"Sasuke they say I only have at most till December…" I looked at him seeing if he know what I meant, "Sasuke I will be dead they think in at the most five months."

I was quiet for a while as Sasuke stared at me wide eyed, "But who will take over your flower shop? Where will you live while you recover?"

I looked at him, "Sasuke I won't be recovering! I am dieing and will be homeless unless I am married and then my husband takes over my flower shop." I held him at arm lengths as my words slowly took over him.

He jumped up and started yelling, "No! I won't let someone just take it from you…" He looked around. "I am about ten, only a few years more, I can marry you."

"Sasuke I am eighteen I think I should go for older men. And you're a ninja right, you promised me you will be just like Itachi and be a great ninja that protects the Village." I look him in the eyes to make sure he got what was happening. I knew it was hard and he was young but he had to understand before I left.

"Then Itachi can! He can make sure that it got token care of." Tuning to face his brother he pleads, "Right? That'll have to work."

I sent an apologetic look over to Itachi and then grabbed Sasuke to hug him close to me shushing him, "Honey I am sorry but it can't happen. Itachi is young and needs a good healthy wife. He doesn't need to have a dead wife he never loved on his name, let alone a sickly wife."

I felt him freeze, "But it's not fair."

"I know." I said then again, "I know." Sadder, "but Sasuke soon I will just be one of many cherished people in your life. You can't wait for me to just one day get better." I felt him fight me and squeezed harder and buried my head in his back. "Please Sasuke I am scared. Please don't leave me till the end I don't think I can handle being alone." I started crying harder and harder till I couldn't breathe. I fell back I curled into a ball holding my chest as tears streamed down my face. The machine next to me started beeping faster the one next to it stated blinking red and nurses ran in trying to make me lay out straight.

Sasuke tried to run to me but Itachi held him out of the nurses' way. One nurse noticed them and yelled for them to leave so they can do their job. I tried to say 'don't go!' but could only chough and reach for them. Sasuke tried to fight his brother but could only reach for me. Then I blacked out the cool breeze of Lemons in the fields of far off roses, I just hope they are black. My heaven is only one deep slumber away.

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! It's now the third chapter and still life isn't looking up for Yuri. Some of you may ask does she love Sasuke. No she sees him as a friend and probably a son or brother but you won't know till she knows now will we. _

Chapter 3: Caramel Kisses!

I walk my fields looking for the young lady in the white dress. The air smells of Lemons and the more I walk I think that I smell the roses but then it disappears. I frown and run towards it this time only for it to run away faster. I fall to the ground and sigh.

_Child why did you forget me? I still love you but I feel your heart is giving its self to others. Why do you not love me anymore?_

The wind carries a voice with the sent of roses. "I do love you but I can't say why I love others to…"I look around for the woman, "Mommy why do you hide from me and haunt my dreams with your presence?" I felt like crying but here I have no control of my emotions.

_You know why… Do you truly forget? Mother will always be with you even if that means having to watch you grow with out any contact outside of this field. _

I sat there and looked around again looking for where the voice was coming from, "Mom I am going to die." It was silent and I got no answer as the field started to fade in the blinding white light that consumed me. But I swear I heard her say 'I know dear.'

I was pulled back to the white room in the hospital. Next to me was Sasuke asleep. Out side it was dark and the moon was up high. I looked around for Itachi and found him in the corer farthest from the window staring off into space.

Being very quiet so not to wake Sasuke I whispered over to him, "Itachi, you ok?"

He looked over to me and his eyes were red like mine, but also not like mine. "I see you're awake." He sounded shocked and looked at the machine next to me, "They said it would probably take all day tomorrow before you awake."

"I guess they thought less of me…" It fell awkwardly quiet so I had to say some more, "You should take him home." I nodded to Sasuke and then looked out the window, "It's really late and he can always come back tomorrow."

"He won't leave." Itachi looked at me, "He said until you die or I marry you he won't leave your side."

I sighed and felt myself frown, "If only I was stronger a while ago then maybe he wouldn't have to worry so much."

Itachi stared at me some more before adding his opinion, "That may not be. Ever since I became a ninja he had to deal with my father. You were his exit from reality. He thinks highly of you." Itachi looked away as if embarrassed.

"And you to." I said while he looked back at me.

"He shouldn't." Itachi sounded sad and tired but I still couldn't get what he truly felt then at that moment.

I looked over at his dark figure in the corner and look harder. I see him looking towards the window and he has his arms crossed over his chest. He seems lost in thought and only focused on me a little. His brows are pulled forward in thought and it makes him look threatening. "Itachi you are young just like he is." He looks over at me and I give a weak smile, "You have to remember children and teens mess up in life and are forgiven. I don't think what you have done is that bad." I looked out the window then down at Sasuke. Smiling tenderly I place a hand on his head. "He's so young and foolish."

We stayed quiet for a long time just looking out the window absorbing the red moon. It shined on my face and through him in shadows. About midnight Itachi said something, "What you don't know." I turned to him, "You don't disserve to die like this. You…" He looks over at me and I see tears, "You are one of the last people who are truly good in this world. You give a sad boy a smile and when I look at you…"

I stare at him as he turns back to face the moon. I feel my face go red hoping he was going to say something good, "Yes?"

He turns back this time without the tears, "When I look at you I believe there is hope for us all but then you have to die before others can see it to."

I know how he feels I felt like that when my mom died, "No one is pure but if you don't know anyone's pain you can't really know how much of an angel they are. Itachi I just want these last few months to be peaceful. I just want to take care of my black rose one last time before this dream ends."

Facing the moon I felt so strong. "Are you going to be discharged soon?"

"No unless I have family or friends to keep watch over me." I said sadly knowing that means I will have to live here while someone takes over my little shop.

Itachi walks out saying he has to go talk to the Hokage and will be back to get Sasuke. I sat there watching the sky change from dark to light.

"Ugh" Sasuke fussed then slowly woke up to my smiling face. "You awake?" He looks around rubbing one eye to clear out the sleep crust, "Where is my brother?"

I looked over to the door and shook my head, "He said he'll be back for you. For now let's just go get some grub, I am starving."

It took us ten minutes to find some real food in a vending machine but it only had nasty health snacks. Sasuke said he knew some people he called Aunty and Uncle that sometimes gave him food. That left me enough time to sit around in my bed and think. NO doctors came in to see me only a nurse who poked her head in and took some blood. About ten after nine Sasuke came back in with fruit and a donut. He passed me the donut and held the fruit out for me to pick. I grabbed the apple and left him the banana and then I ripped the donut in half so we could share. "Sorry this is all I could buy with the little money I had."

I looked at him as I ate and waved it off, "I don't normally eat in the morning anyways."

It was so good though. With one bite I got the taste of the dough and then coconut cream. I started nibbling to save the food but it ran out to quickly for my. The apple was so fresh and clean as if it was just picked and hand washed. It was big and juicy and I saw Sasuke looking at it greedily. I laughed and handed it to him. He looked over at me and tried to hand it back but I waved it off and said I had to go pee so he should just finish it.

ON my way back to my room I overheard the nurses talking in a huddled about an attractive man and how young he was. As I got closer I heard some more from one nurse. "I can't see those two being together. I mean I know she's pretty but really she's sick and dieing." As the other girls all gave their agreements she went on, "I wouldn't mind having him for myself. I mean I am so much more suitable for him…"

As I rounded the corner they stopped talking and all sent angry glares at me. I walked faster towards my room to find Itachi looking sternly at Sasuke, "Ok you guys won't believe this but the nurses are hateful bitches. I mean they just full on glared at me just now."

Sasuke looked a little upset about this but his extreme joy won the battle over his emotions. "Your being discharged and Itachi some how got permission to either have you stay with us or he'll go check on you ever morning before leaving for 'work.'" Sasuke slowed down as he saw my face fall and tears start to brim my eyes. "Aren't you happy?"

I looked over to Itachi and he stared me head on in the eyes, "Sasuke run ahead of us and grab some of her things. I think it best that she and I talk about where she will sleep and… some other things."

At my and Sasuke's shock we had to be told twice before either of us moved, "Wait so I am living with you?" I looked at him as Sasuke ran out screaming in joy about having an older sister.

Itachi sighed and sat down while motioning for me to close the door and come to him. Once in front of him he slide his head in his hands and sighed again, "I just thought it best to repay you so I thought about what Sasuke said." He looked up at me before going on, "I told them I was your fiancé and that we will be married within the second month after tomorrow."

I stood there with my mouth looking like a fishes, "B-but-but-but-but"

He walked over as the door opened and walked in the hateful nurse. Itachi put his arms around my as I hid my face and cried. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "You only have to act for a little while no one will know."

I heard the nurse snicker and felt her glares. I whispered back, "Dose Sasuke…?"

"No he just thinks that it's because you're making amazing progress."

"What of your family?" I was starting to freak out and felt myself losing air.

He pulled me forward and lead/dragged me out the door and down the block explaining that after he talked to the third Hokage he went home and talked to his father then his mother and they both agreed after a little begging. But I think he's not telling me something because he doesn't seem the type to beg.

"I will take you back to your place after a week or so to get either more stuff or to move back in." I looked up at him and he looked at me with a side glance, "It's up to you, but the shop is now seen as mine."

"What? What about the whole thing I just said yesterday about being young and not rushing into anything?" I wanted to yell, cry, hid, and mostly just die.

He looked over at me with a smile and started giggling, "You act so old but really how old are you, seventeen?"

I puffed out my cheeks, "I am eighteen thank you very much."

He went out laughing and I noticed how people stared at us. Me in my tight black clothing and him in his looser black clothing and fishnet shirt I see Ninja's wore a lot. We looked like a couple with him ahead of me holding my hand so not to lose me. "Um Itachi people are staring at me." I blushed and hid my face to the passing people.

He giggled and I saw that he found my innocents funny. He let go of my hand and put both arms behind him as if to lift something big on his back. "Than get on."

"MY blush deepen and more people started staring to see what'd I'd do. "Itachi! I couldn't really…" Half way through my sentence Itachi picked me up bridal style and jumped off running on roof with me clinging to him. My arms were rapped around his neck and I felt my hair whipping around us.

I looked up to see him still smiling and shapes and colors blending and it made me smile to. Everything a blur but us felt like flying and I was laughing. With in five minutes we had slowed down and Itachi carried me in the house. "We are home before Sasuke, so we can act for my dad who thinks I am about to settle down."

I looked up at him and saw his smile gone along with his gentle eyes. "We don't have to now."

He placed me down and led me down a hall out side to a big door. In side I could hear a man grunting as if fighting another man but there were no second grunts I looked up at Itachi as we walked in scared of what may be on the other side. It was an older man who looked very little like Itachi or Sasuke hitting air with a sword. There was a woman in the corner watching him with a towel n hand. Unlike the man it was obvious that she was related to Itachi and Sasuke. At our entrance the man stopped and gave us each a scary stare. Itachi seemed unfazed as the man approached me, "So you are the woman." The woman behind him gave me a friendly and curious look but said nothing.

I felt my breathe run low and I started gasping. Itachi stepped in front of me protectively, but I felt no love for me but only hate for the man before us. The man turned his gaze on his son as waited for an answer, "She is ill I told you and I only brought her home because she hates hospitals." Glaring at the man with anger I heard Itachi growl at the man in a threatening voice, "Leave. Her. Be." He spat each word out as his hair hid his eyes from my view but the father turned away as if ashamed.

"Fine, take her with you when you leave." He walked out and I wasn't sure if he meant when he leaves home or just the room.

The woman comes up and puts an assuring hand on Itachi's shoulder and it calms him a little. She then turns to me with a gentle smile and grabs my hand, "Come help me with dinner."

We cooked in silence. She cooked some meat and veggies while she left the rice to me. Sasuke ran in a little after we had started. "Mom you wont believe it Itachi..." He stopped short of what he was going to say as he saw me making rice. "Yuri, you beat me home!" I smiled and went back to the rice, "Mom didn't I tell you she was pretty."

His mother laughed and nodded, "Very pretty I am shocked she lasted this long with out being married."

They kept talking about me never mentioning how I was to be married to Itachi in two months, until then I will be living with them. I made to much rice and at dinner Sasuke ate it seemed almost all. He never stopped until his mother told him no more.

"Itachi you should teach me fire…" Sasuke began but was interrupted by his father.

"NO! I will teach you. Itachi has to much on his plate for now. We will begin tomorrow on the docks."

Sasuke seemed saddened by the news. "Its ok I'll go with you and watch from a distance." I winked and smiled, "I want to see my little brother do some amazing stuff."

He gained a new smile while the father looked at me as if I just spat on his face. Itachi and the mom just ate quietly and ignored us all. At the end of dinner I helped the mother with dishes and Itachi walked in.

She trued to us both and watched as I awkwardly bent under Itachi's arm to put up the food and he went for something on the top shelf. "How come you two haven't kissed yet? Most people who are in love and will marry have kisses at least a hundred times by now."

Me and Itachi looked at each other. Me asking with my mind 'do we have to?" him with his that we do have to do this. Itachi moved first, he wrapped on arm around my tiny waist and pulled my bottom half up against his. His other hand grabbed my chin gently and slowly moved my face to his. As our lips connected my eyes closed and my hands went to his shoulders and slowly went to go around his neck. As I melted into him I played with his hair and his hands moved down to rest on the side of my hips. His thumbs resting in the belt loops of my pants and mine resting in his hair we slowly pulled back staring at each other with wide eyes.

I pulled back as the mom giggled going to wrap my arms around my stomach shyly, "So how was it to kiss your loved one after so long of a night?"

My pulse was racing as we both whispered, "It was like turning into caramel."

_Review!_


End file.
